Thought about it
by Immorura
Summary: Something I wrote in only few hours after an idea popped into my head. Lucy has the flat to herself for the evening while Lee goes to see Daisy at the pub. But an intruder lurks in the home. Rated for sexual violence.


Lee stood in front of the mirror, running his hands through his hair until he was satisfied with the look.

Lucy watched him for a moment before turning her attention back to the television.

"Am I more interesting than what's on the telly?" He smirked, catching her in the reflection.

She rolled her eyes, "I was just thinking if you were using hair gel or if your hair is just greasy."

He turned to look at her. "N'aw Lucy, if you fancy me that much just say so!"

She shook her head as he grabbed his jacket. "Where are you off to?"

"I'm going to meet Daisy at the pub. She's thinking about going to visit Tim in Germany but she's worried about not being blond and blue eyed. Care to join us?"

Lucy looked up at him. "No thanks. I'm still sick from the conference."

"You middle-class folk have the most sophisticated way of getting drunk, don't you?"

She frowned at him. "No Lee, we just manage to keep our dignity intact. And I wasn't drunk, I was…tipsy."

"Lucy, you were yelling _Spongebob I know you're in there! _to a pineapple."He smirked again. "And being brought home in a taxi and giggling hysterically doesn't really give the idea you kept your dignity."

Her cheeks went pink. "I was only doing a bit of flirting and Mr. Halling is a really difficult man to…convince."

He frowned. "You keep telling yourself that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucy said defensively.

Her face had turned bright red. Lee didn't know whether it was from anger or embarrassment but he decided to give it to her straight. "Well, if going to the conference in one of your skimpiest and most revealing dresses, not that I'm complaining by the way, and doing a _bit of flirting_ is an interesting way of trying to convince a bloke for a deal-"

"Now you're just describing the street corners in Chorley! It sounds like you're comparing me to a hooker…"

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh Just…go!"

Lee raised his hands in defence and walked out the door.

Lucy folded her arms across her chest and glared blankly at the T.V screen.

Why was he so infuriating? Why did he have to question her tactics when he sat on his arse all day while she worked her socks off? Why was he always putting his nose in her business?

She huffed out a sigh and glanced at the clock; twenty-five to nine. Maybe, with Lee out the house, tonight would be a good night to let off some steam. Get pampered while she had the flat to herself. Maybe a hot bath, then watch the telly in her room with some chocolate and a mug of tea?

Yes, that sounded good.

Lucy turned the T.V off and headed into the bathroom.

She turned on the bath taps before opening the cabinet over the sink. She rummaged through the varieties of bubble baths, shampoos and conditioners until deciding on lavender scented bath oil. She dipped it into the water, took off her clothes and submerged into the warmth.

She sighed contently as all the tension vanished from her muscles. The waft of lavender made her sleepy; she closed her eyes.

A thud from outside the bathroom made her jump and caused some of the water to splash onto the floor.

"Lee?" She called but only silence answered her. Lucy shook her head, leaned back and soaked her hair.

With her skin smelling of Lavender and her hair of tea-tree, Lucy pulled on her bathrobe and dried her hair with a towel before heading into the kitchen.

She filled the kettle with water and left it to boil while she went to look for her private stash of Cadbury's chocolate. After making a mug of tea she went into her bedroom and switched on the little telly opposite her bed before putting on her pyjamas.

"_That's a nice lil peach you've got…_"

Lucy gasped and jumped at the voice. Her eyes widened when they found the owner.

Stretch, her brother's ex-band mate, stood between the door and the wall. His clothes were shabby, his hair hung in limp greasy strands and he reeked of whiskey.

"Stretch…" She whispered as her heart threw itself into her throat. "How did you get in?"

He grinned dirty yellow teeth. "You should lock your doors in the evenin's. 'specially when your big manly lodger is out."

She struggled to swallow but refused to show any fear. "Why are you here? Did you get bored with groupies and prostitutes?"

Stretch rolled his tongue over his teeth with a hungry look in his eye. "I remembered, before I left the band, I wrote a song for you…" He stepped closer to her whilst slamming the door shut. "The last few lyrics were, _I'll bring the hotdog and you bring the bun…_we never got 'round to that, did we? I never even got to peck 'em pretty little lips of yours either."

He grabbed her by the shoulders and smashed his lips against her. His breath stunk and she could detect traces of vodka as well as whiskey.

Until the shock had passed, she raised her hand and slapped him across the face. He let go of her, his eyes burning with fury.

Lucy's heart began to hammer against her ribcage as her eyes darted around the room in search of a weapon. She stepped back but she fell on to the bed. Before she could push herself off, Stretch loomed over her, straddling her hips as he grabbed her wrists.

"You're one sexy babe, Lucy." He grinned, his face inches from hers. "I'm surprised that thicko hasn't even made a move on ya. He doesn't even know what he's gonna miss."

She tried to stifle a whimper as he buried his face into the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply.

"Mhmmmmm," He groaned. "Lavender…It suits you…It'll fit the mood perfectly…"

That was it. She screamed with little breath she had in her lungs.

He clamped a hand roughly over her mouth. "Shut up!" He snarled.

She began to struggled but he was too strong. He let go of her wrist and clenched the collar of her pyjama top and tore it off her as she tried to push him off her.

Stretch's breath came out in ragged gasps as he marvelled at her breasts. He licked his lips like a dog salivating over a piece of meat.

He looked her in the eye with a hankering sneer. "You'll like it, Lucy. You don't know how good I am in the bedroom."

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut as he grabbed her left breast and dragged his tongue over it. Tears leaked down her cheeks as his calloused fingers scratched the sensitive flesh.

_This can't be happening! This can't be happening!_

With everything she had, she kicked her legs out and tried to scratch him with her fingernails but the more she resisted the more he pushed himself against her.

For a short merciful moment, he lifted himself from her cleavage and loomed over her again but didn't say anything.

He didn't need to as his eyes fell on to her pyjama bottoms.

_No…Please…no…._

"Now for the fun part…"

That was it.

Despite his hand still covering her mouth, Lucy let out a loud but muffled scream.

Stretch grabbed her by the throat. "Shut up! Shut up you little bitch!" He snarled as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks and blood thundered in her ears.

He let go of her throat and hooked his fingers over the waistband of her pyjama bottoms. With one rough tug, he yanked them down to her knees. He met her eye again and smiled wickedly as he walked his fingers across her loins. Lucy shivered at his touch.

She closed her eyes as she waited for the unbearable to happen. More tears escaped from under her eyelids as she heard the _chink_ of his belt buckle becoming undone.

_Oh God help me! Someone! Anyone! Help! Help me! _

"HEY GET OFF HER!"

Lucy opened her eyes as Stretch was hauled off of her. She slowly sat herself up to see Lee holding her attacker by the shirt and throwing his fist repeatedly into him.

Stretch sent his foot into Lee's stomach. Lee grunted but managed to shake it off as he gave him one final punch to the head; knocking him out cold.

Lee panted as he glared at the perverted man but his expression softened when he turned towards Lucy who was still in shock.

"Lucy?" He said gently.

She looked up at him with wide eyes before bursting into tears.

Noticing her pyjamas were torn, he wrapped the duvet around her shaking form and sat down beside her. While wondering what to do next, Lucy through herself against him and sobbed into his shirt.

Lee cautiously placed his arms around her and rubbed her back in soothing circles. Once she calmed down, she looked up at him, clutching his shirt.

"Thank you." She sniffed. "If you weren't here…" She couldn't bear to finish her sentence as a few more tears slid down her face. "I thought you were meeting Daisy."

Lee half smiled. "I forgot my phone. I was in the living room when I heard you scream." He looked at Stretch. "I'll call the police while you get changed."

He got up and hauled the unconscious man out of the room.

Once the police had taken him away, Lucy and Lee sat on the sofa in a tense silence. Once Stretch regained consciousness, moments before the police arrived, he had been cuffed and dragged ou the flat whilst shouting abuse at Lucy.

"I can ring Daisy and tell her to meet up another time." Lee said softly. "Or…"

"Would you?" Lucy asked, looking slightly relieved.

Lee smiled and nodded as he picked up his phone.

They spent the rest of the evening in their pyjamas and curled up together on the sofa while watching an old movie neither of them had heard of. The clock flashed eleven thirty.

"Lee?" Lucy asked timidly.

"Yeah?"

She blushed slightly. "Will…will you…sleep in…in my room tonight?"

He smiled. "Ok."

Lee locked the front door and they both went into her room.

"That's twice you saved me from him." Lucy smiled, pulling back the duvet.

Lee smiled back. "Well, I'll be damned when some creep tries to have it on with my-" He paused. "…Landlady."

She giggled as they both got into bed.

Lucy took a good long look at Lee before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

He stared at her, startled as he touched the place where her lips touched him.

"What was that for?" He blushed.

"A thank you." She grinned, as her own cheeks reddened slightly.

He gazed at her with loving warmth. "Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever…thought about being…being more than just friends?"

She blinked at him. "Really?"

"Well maybe tonight isn't the best time to talk about it after what happened bu-"

His babbling was cut off as Lucy leaned over and kissed him full on the lips.

When they parted, she giggled at his dumbstruck response. "Yeah, I have thought about it."


End file.
